That one green child
by RandomInvaderAnime
Summary: Why was she curious? What was it about that green child...? OC X Zim, no lemon or yaoi involved.
1. School

The lightning illuminated the dark night sky. She stared in disbelief in what was going on. She gaped at the beautiful, agonizing smile, of her best friend, and love, as he toppled over, blood spurting from his mouth. "ZIM!"

**ONE WEEK AGO**

Of course, I _had _to end up moving here, enrolling in a school that couldn't even _spell_ school properly. I sighed, and quickly tied my hip-length hair in a tight ponytail, and rushed out the door. As I turned a corner, I smacked head first into a boy with...green skin and no ears. The boy fell backwards, landing on his bottom. I did, as well. He muttered something along the lines of 'earth filth' under his breath and walked off. He was walking the direction of the school, so I curiously followed a good 7 feet behind him. He must have heard me, because he turned around and yelled "WHAT?" Naturally, I had no reply, which must have ticked him off even more, because he gave me a disgusted look and ran off. I wandered around the school, and just as I walked in, I noticed him sitting there, front row seat first to the left. He raises an almost nonexistent eyebrow at me, looking a little bit irked, and I sighed in reply. The next one to catch my eye was-well, that doesn't matter, because the 60-something looking lady walked up to me scowling. I flinched, out of pure instinct. The lady parted her dry lips to speak. "Class, this is the new...useless extension of this class. Child," She turned her glower towards me again. "If you have something to say, say it now, because, after his moment is over, I don't want to hear another word from you." I looked at the class, nervous. They culd probably tell, because all of them tried to look distracted. This was going to be a long day... But, I was saved by the bell, as people say, because right when I was about to try to say something the bell went off. The lady, who was apparently called 'Mrs. Bitters', sat at her desk, and did something that looked life she was filing papers. "Go, now." We left in what was definitely not a the 'single file' manner, and I happened to trip, and, yet again, back into that boy with the green skin , causing us both to tumble backwards. He let out a tiny gasp, and I turned red of embarrassment. He got up and looked at me, and walked away. I stared, wondering what was so different about that greed-skinned child...

* * *

FINALLY! whew, this is a request from anonymous friend. ^^ sorry this chapter is so short, it'll get better ^^;


	2. Lunchroom

I sat in the lunchroom, spacing off. That boy, he's green, has no ears...suddenly, a boy with a... big head sat his tray next to me.

I looked over, realizing that he and the green boy, who I have yet to hear his name, were exchanging hideous glares. I looked over, and it looks live the big headed boy didn't see me sitting here, because he flinched. "eh...?". I waved a small, awkward wave. "Hi...I'm-" THe big headed boy cut me off. "Do you know Zim?" I looked at him, unsure of what to say."Uh...no?" He obviously didn't wait for my response, because he just walked over to the green boy and glowered "I know what you are, Zim." This seemed to be a great source of annoyance for, From what I heard, Zim. I must have looked confused, because both were staring a me. 'Who do you believe?" they both asked in unison. I stared blankly at the two. "Believe what?" The big headed boy sighed. "Do you believe me, Dib, when I say he," Dib pointed to Zim. "is an alien...?" Zim stood up and started arguing rather loudly. "Lies! LIES! I am a perfectly normal human...worm...baby." I stared at him, and Dib smirked. I slowly got up and walked away, mildly creeped out.

* * *

THIS WILL BE UPDATED ABOUT EVERY WEEK, sorry it's so short . Lack of time ^^;


	3. Home

I was on my way home when I spotted a rather suspicious looking house. I decided to check it out, and knowing me, you probably would've guessed that. I walked and knocked on the...outhouse door? As two people-resembling...I don't even know, answered. "Hi...I just-" The woman looking one started yelling. "You need to be more active!" and grabbed onto my arms. I screamed. "HEY, everyone!" The man one yelled. "Come watch the amazing monkey-" Zim walked by that very moment, and his pupils seemed to be uneven as he ran over. "Uh, excuse my my perfectly normal parents...they're perfectly, uh...normal. Bye!" and he slammed the door in my face. I giggled and walked off, staring at some strange goth looking girl across the street, from whom I got a glare, so I looked the other way. I had front row tickets to some 'membrane' show, and had nobody to share them with...

okay, finished that chappie~ should zim or dib go? vote now or...my robot will eat your brains or something XD


	4. Crash

I walked to school, not surprised about the 20 degree weather. As I walked by Zim's house, I slowly tryed to walk to the other path. As soon as I tried, I say a truck about 5 feet away. At that very second, Zim and Dib walked out of their houses, and 2 pairs of blue eyes went wide. It was too late. The car hit me with full force, and I hit the ground with a _thud_. All I heard before everything went black was my name being yelled in unison...

When I came too, I was in some sort of vehicle.I tryed to sit up, but couldn't make it. Then, as I opened my eyes, I saw...I can't even explain. Pink eyes, antennae, was it an alien? As I opened my mouth to speak, Dib looked over and shook his head. "Don't ask. By the way, you dropped these..." He handed me the tickets to the science thing. Te alien looked at me for a few seconds, enough time to let me recognize him. "Z-Zim...?" The alien looked shocked for a second, then turned back to the steering wheel, wait, steering wheel? This didn't look like an ambulance or car...I sat up, this time making it. I got up, my head throbbing worse than ever, and looked out the window. 'W-we're...flying?" Zim looked over. "It looks like it, right" As i blinked , the whole world seemed to sway as I collapsed. "Not again!"


	5. Done

I changed my mind :D

But I can't do it tonight. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
